


Matter Over Mind

by orphan_account



Series: Royal Blood [1]
Category: None. - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, okay some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It’d been weeks since we’d had the time to, ahem, “attend to our baser needs,” at least together. I had no doubt Alexi was completely capable of keeping herself satisfied- after all, its what she does for a living- but I’d been so wrapped up in policy negotiations I’d practically forgotten about sex all together. After a month of barely any contact, I could’ve cum just from looking in her eyes."





	Matter Over Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Raven, and this is the first piece in my story, "Royal Blood." It's a high fantasy series about a queen trying to keep the peace in a vast kingdom, facing jealous family, angry subjects, competing rulers, and romantic entanglements.  
> I'll be posting a full summary of the series soon, as well as writing some actual plot pieces (as opposed to just... porn with approximately 2 1/2 paragraphs of story, lol). Please follow my writing blog on Tumblr, raven-writes-sometimes, and my OC tracking/aesthetic blog, royal-blood-ocs, for updates.

“Mm… oh, gods… Alexi…” I moaned, trying to restrain myself. “Lex, you’re going to making me late _again_ …”

She paused from sucking hickeys into my neck to giggle and say, “Who cares? You’re the fucking _queen_ ; the meeting can’t start without you. Just stay for a few more minutes; I promise I’ll make it worth your time.” Her fingers maneuvered under my dress and delicately grazed my thighs, barely brushing my already embarrassingly wet underwear. I moaned softly in spite of myself. I gently extricated myself from underneath her and stood up from the bed. She sat up on her haunches to face me. 

“I can’t be late for the third week in a row, darling. The council is already on edge. We may have temporarily avoided war, but Solis is still furious. He’s young and untested; we have no idea what move he’ll make next.”

“That’s it baby, talk politics to me,” Alexi said in her most sultry voice. I playfully shoved her, and she fell backwards dramatically. 

“It should only take a half hour. I’ll be back as quickly as I can, and we…” I paused to kiss her, slow and long, “can pick up where we left off.”

“I’ll be waiting,” she said huskily, in that “take-me-I’m-yours” voice that makes me weak in the knees. I hated the power she had over me, and yet I couldn’t get enough of it. 

~~~

I scurried down the steps, out the door and towards the council chambers a few blocks away, readjusting my hairpins as I walked. I checked my work in the mirror outside the meeting room. _Not too bad,_ I thought. _You totally can't tell I was just making out with someone._ I lifted my chin and realized I had spoken too soon; right on my pulse point, unmistakably, was a giant hickey. “God fucking _dammit,_ ” I muttered. I fussed, imagining what my council members would think of me showing up late with a huge blemish, when I suddenly came to my senses and remembered _I'm a fucking witch._ I flicked my wrist and the mark disappeared. “Much better,” I said, satisfied with my work. I took a deep breath and entered the chambers.

The councilors all stood reflexively when I entered. I took my seat at the head of the table and gestured for everyone to sit. I thoroughly despised when people stood as I entered, it was much too formal and an archaic tradition that I never intended on continuing when I began my rule. Unfortunately, all of my councilors had served under my mother for far longer than I’d been alive. My mother, among many other flaws, was a stringent advocate of old traditions, going so far as to resurrect some that had long since died out. _At least she's finally gone. At least Lucy’s safe…_ I shook my head to clear the negative thoughts. I cleared my throat, and in the most authoritative voice I could muster, I said, “Welcome, councilors. Let’s begin.”

~~~

I staggered home from the meeting, utterly exhausted. Every faction was on edge; the Wolves feared a civil war was brewing between the four packs; the Warriors were concerned about the lack of food and supplies being shipped to their areas, and seemed to take it as a personal offense instead of a logistical error; the Fae felt as though their political neutrality was becoming more of a threat to overall peace; and the question on everyone’s lips, _Where is King Solis?_

I walked into my chambers and plopped down on my bed. I was completely spent, barely able to open my eyes. I heard footsteps approaching but didn’t even bother to react, figuring it was either Alexi or Harper. Both of them had seen me in far more compromising positions than this; hell, they'd both _put_ me in more compromising positions.

“Darling? Are you back?” I heard Alexi call.

“In here,” I yelled back, propping myself up on my elbows. The doorknob turned, and in came Alexi, wearing a lacey nightdress that barely went past her hips. I suddenly felt far more energetic than I had just a moment ago. She stood leaning in the doorway casually, as though she wasn’t perfectly aware of what outfits like that did to me.

“How was the meeting, love?” she asked nonchalantly.

“Not nearly as interesting as staying here with you would’ve been. Shall we pick up where we left off?”

“Hm? Oh, yes. Remind me, exactly where were we?” She smiled devilishly. _God I fucking want her._

“I think you remember exactly where we were, tease,” I replied.

“Ah, _now_ I remember,” she remarked, strolling towards me.

Without delaying any longer, she crawled on top of me and cupped my chin in her hands, pulling me towards her to kiss me forcefully. I quickly undid my bra and tossed it across the room, guiding her hands to my breasts. She thumbed my nipples until they were hard. I moaned and bucked my hips slightly. “Please, Lex, I need you,” I crooned. She didn’t hesitate to comply, moving a hand down to the hem of dress and helping me pull it over my head. Once the dress was discarded, she began kissing my neck, working her way down my torso patiently as I writhed and whimpered under her. When she had worked her way down to my bikini line, she looked up and locked eyes with me as she slowly pulled my underwear over my hips. “Fuuuccckkk,” I whimpered at the scene.

She chuckled quietly. “Gods, Raven. You're already so wet. I've barely even touched you yet.” She kissed her way back up to my face and whispered in my ear, “You have no idea what I've got in store.” As she said this, she reached her hand down to my clit and began to roll her thumb in a circle over it. “You wont even be able to walk in the morning. I'm going to make you come over and over and over until you're pleading with me to stop. But first, I want to hear you _beg_ for it.”

I was almost in tears at this point from arousal. It’d been weeks since we’d had the time to, ahem, “attend to our baser needs,” at least together. I had no doubt Alexi was completely capable of keeping herself satisfied- after all, its what she does for a living- but I’d been so wrapped up in policy negotiations I’d practically forgotten about sex all together. After a month of barely any contact, I could’ve cum just from looking in her eyes.

Abruptly, she moved her hand from my clit and pulled away. I whined, desperate for her touch. “Lex… please,” I panted.

“Not until I hear you ask for it,” she said, eyes half lidded, voice husky with lust.

“Fuck, Alexi,” I whimpered. I took a deep, trembling breath in before looking up at her and softly saying, “I need you to fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me; I need you to make me cum long and hard.”

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” she crooned.

She began kissing me again, harder this time, more forceful, hungrier. I ran my hands over her body, cupping her breasts and ass. Much too slow for my liking, she moved down to my chest. She put her mouth around one of nipples, looked up into my eyes, and bit down- hard. I moaned- well, more like screamed. She giggled, knowing how much I enjoyed that sensation. Alexi continued kissing her way down my body, nipping and sucking along the way and eliciting pleasurable whines the whole time. Finally, her face was at my center. I was soaking wet by now; even the feeling her breath on my clit felt amazing. Still, she took the time to look at me and seek permission with her eyes, silently assuring me I could stop this at any moment if I became uncomfortable. Too aroused to speak, I simply nodded to let her know to continue. She smiled mischievously before setting to work. She carefully rested her tongue on my swollen clit, and honestly, I could’ve come from that alone. She circled it slowly, not wanting to hurt me. “Mm… faster, Lex,” I rasped. She obliged, quickening her pace and moving her tongue to dart at my entrance. “You taste so fucking good,” she whispered against my cunt. Unable to resist myself any longer, I bucked my hips forward, sloppily moaning a strangled “Please… I need you inside me.” She brought her fingers up to my center and carefully inserted them into me. It felt so good I almost blacked out. I’d forgotten how good she was at this, how well she knew my body and what I liked. Slowly at first, she pumped her fingers in and out of me; my whines of protest made her quicken the pace soon after. It was only a few minutes before my walls tightened around her fingers and I was coming, oh _gods_ , I was coming so hard. I was a mess of moans and wails of her name for an embarrassing amount of time. After a few minutes, she carefully removed her fingers from inside me. She proceeded to make a show of licking them clean, which just about drove me insane. She went back to straddling me, kissing me lovingly. I've never really gotten used to tasting myself on her lips; it’s not a _bad_ taste per say, it’s just quite odd to think about.

“So,” Alexi inquired, “are you ready to be done, or do you have another round or two left in you?”

I laughed huskily. “Depends on what you have in store. How long have you been planning this for, exactly?”

She blushed almost imperceptibly. “That obvious, huh?”

“Just a smidge,” I joked.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she said, smashing her lips into mine. I giggled into the kiss but obliged anyway. “About that second round…”

“I'm in,” I whispered.

“Excellent,” she replied, breaking the kiss. I sat in confusion for a minute while she dug around in the closet. Before I could even think to ask what she was doing, she returned holding a black mass of straps- and a massive purple dildo. I gulped audibly, my eyes bugging out of my head slightly as I realized what was about to happen. My center grew warm once again as Alexi walked towards me so she could whisper in my ear, “Still up for that second round?”

“More than ever,” I breathed in response, pulling her into a fierce kiss. 

It wasn’t long before neither of us could wait any longer. She broke the kiss for what felt like an eternity while she strapped on the harness, secured the cock in place, and placed a condom on it. 

She came back over to the bed and cupped my chin in her hand, carefully bringing my face up to look in her eyes. “I want take you from behind, like the little slut you are,” she said coldly, making me shiver with anticipation. In the light of day, Alexi and I love each other with all our hearts. She is kind, caring, thoughtful and attentive. But at night, behind closed doors, it drives me wild to hear her call me her little slut, her whore, her fuck-toy. I love existing just to please her; I love being used by her like this. 

 

“Get on all fours,” she said. I obliged as quickly as I could, desperate to be filled by her. She kneeled behind me and carefully lined herself up with my cunt, then leaned forward and whispered, “Are you ready?” I could only moan in response. She took that as a yes and eased the cock inside of me, slowly at first, and waited for me to tell her I was okay before continuing. 

She started fucking me, pulling the whole way out before plunging the whole way back in, making me take every inch of the dildo. I moaned in time with the thrusts. 

“F…fuck, that feels so good. Gods I love it when you fuck me like this, from behind like the whore I am for you. I’m so wet for you, Alexi. I want you to spank me. I’ve been so bad; I touched myself yesterday and I didn’t even tell you,” I moaned out in between thrusts. “Please, punish me for being a naughty little bitch.”

“Oh, sweetheart… you just couldn’t help yourself, could you? You’re such a little whore you couldn’t even wait one more night for me to fuck you. You had to make yourself cum in secret, you sneaky bitch.” She smacked my ass cheek _hard_ on the last word, eliciting a strangled scream. She continued to fuck my cunt, faster and faster, spanking me with each thrust, making me moan without stopping for the longest time. 

“Lex, I… I’m… _fuck,_ I’m gonna cum!” I screamed. She wasted no time reaching around and playing with my clit, fondling it while snapping her hips in and out of me and then I was gone, a mess, crying and screaming her name and biting the sheets. I came harder and longer than I ever had. 

Slowly, she pulled out of me helped me lay down, carefully slipping out of the harness and tossing it aside. She pulled the blanket over me, laying down next to me and stroking my cheek. “So, was that any fun for you?” she asked sardonically, “Because it was pretty fun to watch you beg for it like that. At least, for me.”

“You’re fucking hilarious,” I mumbled, exhausted. “I’d give you a more coherent answer if you hadn’t just fucked my brains out.” She laughed. “Seriously, I’m pretty sure my actual brain fell out about halfway through. Can you look for it in the morning?”

She laughed again, a big, hearty laugh that made me feel warm and fuzzy and _safe_. “I’m sure it’s around here somewhere. For now, just rest, darling. You had a long day, and an even longer night, if I do say so myself.” I was only half awake, so I could only hum contentedly in agreement. I rolled over and snuggled up under the covers with Alexi’s arms around me. I knew there was still so much work to be done; but for just that moment, everything was right with the world. I drifted off to sleep feeling loved, feeling truly safe for the first time since the Peace Accords. Too bad it wasn’t going to last long. 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Once again, please follow raven-writes-sometimes and royal-blood-ocs for updates!


End file.
